Marcada
by MrRayney
Summary: Puede que ella creyera que era algo repulsivo, pero la verdad era algo romántico ya que dejaba en claro que él solo quería protegerla y pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.


**Imprinted**

 **Escrito por Elaina 96**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

 _ **Marcada**_

En realidad, nadie pensaba demasiado cuando Chico Bestia se convertía en la Bestia. Ellos lo vieron como otro animal más en el cual se transformaba, pero era mucho más que eso. En realidad, nadie se había dado cuenta de que solo aparecía cuando Raven se encontraba en peligro. Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que comenzaron a salir con más frecuencia y se convirtieron en amantes. Pues con el paso del tiempo su relación se fortalecía y la Bestia hacia más acto de presencia. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la criatura solo aparecía cuando ella estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda. Raven estaba decidida a averiguar la razón y así finalmente decidió confrontar al mutante.

...

—Chico Bestia tenemos que hablar— Dijo Raven firmemente una vez que los dos estuvieron finalmente solos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— pregunto el mutante algo confundido.

Ella guardo un momento de silencio antes de finalmente preguntar lo que quería saber.

— ¿Por qué la Bestia solo aparece para defenderme?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa mientras pensaba como responder aquella pregunta.

—Bueno…él no te defiende…más bien te protege— tartamudeo tímidamente.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿Por qué me protege?

—Bueno…— comenzó a hablar tratando de encontrar la mejor manera para poderlo explicar— La cosa es…ehm…es cosa de animales…y…bueno…

Raven frunció el ceño claramente estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el tartamudeo del mutante.

—Chico Bestia.

—Es realmente una cosa muy romántica— trato de explicarse nuevamente.

— ¡Solo dime!

— ¡Estas marcada!

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno…los dos estamos marcados—

— ¡¿Tú me marcaste?!— Pregunto ella algo enojada a lo cual el mutante asintió rápidamente con la cabeza bastante asustado— ¿Esto es alguna especie de enferma cosa que hacen los animales a la hora de aparearse?

—No, por supuesto que no— se defendió el mutante sacudiendo sus manos frente a él.

— ¿Así que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo?— pregunto ella colocando una mano en su cadera.

—Bueno…

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

—No de esa manera, Rae.

— ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

—Bueno… es cuando un animal o una persona reconoce a otro animal o persona como un socio o un objeto de confianza.

— ¿Y eso significa?

—Que él te ha elegido para ser nuestra compañera.

— ¿Así que soy básicamente una especie de premio? Es todo un honor— dijo ella volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Rae? Solo velamos por tu seguridad, solo queremos protegerte— sonrió él tomándola de las manos— Solo queremos estar contigo.

Ella quería estar halagada por esto, pero aún se encontraba procesando la idea en su cabeza, ya que prácticamente él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto te has sentido de esta manera?— pregunto ella.

—Desde hace un largo tiempo, pero hace poco entendí que quería decir.

—Supongo que podríamos intentar esto y ver a donde nos lleva— añadió la hechicera algo nerviosa, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

—Y ni siquiera tenemos que preocuparnos por todo el asunto del apareamiento— dijo él de la forma más natural posible.

—Oficialmente acabas de arruinar nuevamente otro momento— resoplo la hechicera apartándose del titán verde y saliendo de la habitación.

Chico Bestia no está molesto o entristecido de como salieron las cosas, la verdad estaba aliviado de que terminaran de esa manera, pues le había preocupado que de alguna manera tuviera que decirle que ella lo había marcado primero ya que si alguien miraba más de cerca su cuello, se darían cuenta de la marca de una mordedura que estaba allí.

* * *

Y bueno, recuerden comentar, no les cuesta nada, es gratis y ayudan a que me sienta mejor, sabiendo que no pierdo el tiempo en esto.


End file.
